You Make You Feel My Love
by Brittana1409
Summary: OS Brittana. Se passe pendant la saison deux. Santana va tout faire pour obtenir la jeune femme qu'elle aime avant la St. Valentin. ( résumé nul désolée mais jetez un coup d'oeil à l'histoire ! )


OS Brittana

POV Santana

Depuis maintenant deux ans j'aime Brittany et cela me tue un peu plus chaque jour étant donné qu'elle est en couple avec « quatre yeux ». Je suis a la limite de pousser Artie dans les escaliers et je l'aurai fait si cet imbécile n'était pas en fauteuil roulant. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai essayé par tout les moyens de convaincre Britt qu'il était completement stupide. Nous étions des amies avec « bénéfices ». C'est comme ça que l'on s'était définies, on était meilleures amies aux yeux des autres, on rigolait, se tenait le petit doigt, mais dans l'intimité on s'autorisait quelque extras si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Brittany me manque atrocement, sa peau me manque, ses lèvres me manquent, ses cheveux d'un blond angélique et ses beaux yeux d'un bleu électrique (je vais me mettre à faire des rimes moi) me manquent. Mais par-dessus tout son innocence et sa douceur me manquent.

Mais tout n'est pas encore fini. Je me battrai jusqu'à la mort pour obtenir cette jeune femme. Je l'aime tellement, cela devrait etre interdit d'aimer peut-n aimer une personne à ce point ? Cet ange blond doit sans dout être mon âme sœur. Elle est la seule personne a me faire ressentir toutes ces choses qui m'était inconnues jusqu'à lors comme les papillons, les papillons ne trompe jamais, ou encore des frissons par un simple frolement. Elle seule peut me faire sourir comme elle le fait. De plus son regard qu'elle ne fait qu'a moi est un regard amoureux et doux comparé a celui qu'elle lance a Artie qui est souvent penaud et attendri.

Aujourd'hui et un grand jour , j'ai décidé d'avouer mon amour a Brittany comme jamais auparavant. Je vais lui chanter une chanson qui dévoilera tout mes sentiments et ce, le plus sincerement possible. Mais avant, il faut que je la fasse rompre avec son copain.

POV Narrateur

Santana marchait dans les couloirs de MacKinley, elle avait fière allure avec sa tenue de cheerios et son menton relevé. Tout le monde se poussait sur son passage. Elle se dirigeai vers le refectoire afin de prendre son dejeuner quand elle aperçut Artie a une table avec Tina et Sam. La latina allait enfin mette son plan a execution. Elle se posta devant le jeune homme et lui demanda sur un ton glacial :

« Eh l'handicapé, faut qu'on parle »

« Euh ouais si tu veux…. » pas convaincu

Ils s'éloignèrent du petit groupe et comancèrent a discuter.

« Je voulais juste te dire que ta gonzesse ne sort avec toi que pour ta voie » dit-elle d'un ton mesquin.

« Qu'es que tu racontes ! C'est….c'est totalement faux. » il fronça les sourcils.

« Je le sais de source sure et puit de toute façon je sais pas pourquoi je te dit ça parce que je me fout completement qu'elle, d'après ses paroles, 'couche avec toi par interet' et 'ne t'aime pas' ! » d'un ton désintéréssé.

Santana n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le jeune homme s'était enfuit a toute allure. Contente de son plan la brune se rendit a son cours de maths.

_Entre temps_

Brittany était était a son casier quand quequ'un derriere elle lui demanda.

« Est que c'est vrai ? »

La danceuse se retourna et vit Artie avec une tête passablement énervée.

« Quoi donc ? Que les dauphins sont des requins gays ? »

« Que tu m'utilise pour ma voie » s'irita l'handicapé

« Non qui t'a dit ça ? »

« Je le sais de source sure, c'est tout, donc ne nie pas ! »

« Mais non Artie je t'assures ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal… »

« Alors pourquoi Santana m'a convaicu du contraire ?! » cria-t-il.

« C'est Santana qui t'a dit ça ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ne change pas de sujet Brittany ! Est-que tu te serres de moi oui ou non ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Artie… »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… » la coupa le jeune homme et il s'en alla.

POV Brittany

J'ai mal. Je vois de chaudes larmes couler sur mes joues rougies alors que je suis devant le miroir des toilettes. Contrairement a ce que l'on pourrait penser je ne suis pas triste parce qu'Artie vient de rompre. Je suis dévastée car non seulement j'ai rejetté San, le seul amour de ma vie et l'ai fait atrocement souffrir, mais j'ai aussi fait du mal a Artie alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Je n'en veut pas a ma brune d'avoir essayé de gacher mon couple, j'aurai bien finit par le faire d'une magnière ou d'une autre. Je pense qu'elle m'a même aidé finalement.

La sonnerie retentit soudainement, ce qui me fis sortir de mes pensées. Je sortis des toilettes et me dirigeais vers la salle de musique. Artie était là, à coté de Tina. Je m'asseyais derriere lui et le reste des élèves arrivèrent ainsi que M Shuester.

« Bonjour les enfants, comme vous le savez sans doute, vendredi prochain se sera la St Valentin et je voudrais que vous chantiez pour votre partenaire ou si vous n'en avait pas, ce n'ai pas grave vous chanterez pour la personne que vous aimez. »

Voilà de quoi me redonner le sourire. J'allai chanter pour Santana. Mais avant il fallait que je présente mes excuses à Artie.

POV Santana

Je suis toute excitée ! Maintenant que Bartie n'est plus d'actualité je vais pouvoir chanter une chanson à Britt et elle tombera dans mes bras, j'en suis sure. Ou presque car si elle sait que c'est moi qui les ai fait rompre elle m'en voudra certainement.

Sinon j'ai tout prévu, je ne vais pas la conquérir sans rien tout de même. Je suis Santana Lopez voyons ! Je vais lui offrir une chaine en argent avec un pendantif représantant un S et un B entrecroisés que j'ai enveloppé dans un papier rose bonbon.

Vous allez sans doute penser que je suis folle. Et bien oui. Je suis folle amoureuse de cette danceuse blonde et charmeuse.

POV Narrateur

Le landemain, tout les New Directions se trouvaient dans la salle de musique et Artie se proposa pour chanter le premier. Il se plaça devant Brittany sous les sourcils fronçés de Santana et commença _Let me love you._

A la fin de la chanson il se rapprocha tellement de la blonde que la latina en eu envi de vomir.

« Je suis désolé bébé, j'aurai du te croire hier au lieu de Santana. Tu veux bien qu'on recommence a zéro ? » dit-il doucement.

La brune du se retenir de crier que Brittany n'aimait pas le jeune homme et de lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher la tête.

« D'accord »

« Quoi ?! » s'écria la latina. Elle avait pensé à voix haute.

Elle se leva et partit alors en courant. De chaudes larmes coulaient a flos sur ses joues. Elle courait, sans savoir où aller, sans pouvoir s'arreter ni de courir ni de pleurer. Elle était dévastée, plus que ça, elle était ravagée par l'imense tristesse qui l'envaissait. Elle finit par arriver devant la porte de chez elle et entra pour, sans s'areter de courrir, monter dans sa chambre. Extenuée, la brune s'écroula par terre. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité et elle ne se calma qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes. Elle pensa alors à ce qu'il se touvait derriere le double fond de son armoire. Elle s'était dit de l'utiliser seulement en cas d'extrême tristesse. Le moment était venu.

Elle se releva donc difficilement, se dirigea vers le meuble et après avoir décollé le double fond, pris la bouteille de Vodka qui s'y trouvait. Elle n'était pas friande d'alcool, encore moins celui ayant un degrès elevé mais elle se dit qu'une petite cuite ne lui farait pas de mal vu son état, elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas morralement.

Elle ouvrit la bouteille et porta le goulot a sa bouche. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge mais la réchaufa le temps du passage dans son estomac. Elle continua d'avaler sans s'arreter ni même se rendre compte qu'elle avait recommencé à pleurer. La brune voulut terminer ce liquide qui devenait, a force, du poison. Elle sentit sa tête lui tourner, son esprit divagua quelque peu, si bien qu'elle s'affala sur son lit. Cette latina, d'ordinaire si moqueuse et sexy, croquant la vie à pleine dents, était à présant au plus mal. A cause de la Vodka et n'ayant plus toute sa tête, elle n'entendit même pas ses parents rentrer et tomba dans un sommeil lourd et alcoolisé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Santana se réveilla, elle se sentait tojours aussi mal étant donné qu'elle n'avait dormi qu'une trentaine de minutes. Elle entendit ses parents parler en bas et étant encore completement sous l'effet de l'alcool, elle voulut aller voir Quinn.

Quinn. C'est vrai la latina n'avait jamais parlé d'elle mais bon, appart qu'elle était sa meilleure amie après Britt et qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle, la brune n'aurait su quoi dire sur cette blonde. A moins peut-être le fait qu'elle faisait également partie du Glee club et qu'elle était la capitaine des Cheerios. Quoi q'uil en soit, la jeune femme aimait vraiment Quinn de tout son cœur et c'était réciproque, même si il était quasiment impossible pour les deux jeunes filles de l'avouer.

Santana entreprit donc de parcurir discraitement la distance entre sa chambre et l'entrée de chez elle et se retrouva dans le froid, sur le bord du trottoir. Il faisait nuit noire. La brune se hâta donc, non sans tituber et blasfémer, vers la maison de son amie.

Elle commença a traverser une rue en s'amusant a poser ses pieds seulement sur les bandes blanches du passage piéton quand soudain, une voiture arriva sur elle à toute vitesse. Eyant la vision embrumée par le liquide ingurgité, Santana ne la vit même pas et d'un coup, se fut le trou noir.

POV Santana

Je sortais brutalement des bras de Morphée avec un mal de tête atroce. Malgrès ça, je sentais une douce chaleur autour de moi et cela me rassurait. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et ne reconnut pas ma chambre. Au bout de quelques minutes je compris que j'était dans celle de Britt. Je remarquais alors que j'étais nue et que je me trouvais dans les bras de quelqu'un, surement les siens mais je n'avais pas la force de me retourner. J'essayais de me rappeler comment avais-je atteri ici. Je me remémorais alors la veille, Britt et Artie, ma fuite, l'acool, la tristesse et le froid de la rue et je ressentis une immense envie de pleurer.

A ce moment, je sentis une main douce que je connaissais très bien se glisser sur ma joue. Je me retournait et vis enfin son visage. Le soleil venait refleter ses cheveux dorés et le dras, ne couvrant son corps que jusqu'à ses hanches, me laissait admirer ses courbes qui m'avaient tant manquées. Brittany était magniqique. Son regard était a présent posé sur le mien. Il n'y avait pas un bruit mais le silence n'avait jamais était gênant entre nous au contraire. Au bout d'une minute, la blonde rompit le silence.

« Bonjour mon amour, j'imagine que tu t'attends à quelques explications. »

Je fis doucement oui de la tête tout en posant ma main sur la sienne, toujours sur ma joue. Elle m'avait appelée _mon amour. _Cela me fit completement oublier ce qu'il c'était passé la veille a la chorale.

« - Et bien je t'ai suivie, et j'ai attendu devant chez toi car je ne savait pas comment entrer. commença-t-elle doucement, ce qui me fit sourire.

\- J'ai ensuite continuer à te suivre quand tu partais, je suppose, chez Quinn . J'aquiaissais, elle me connaît vraiment par cœur.

\- Je sais pas si tu t'en souvient mais quand tu as traversé la rue juste devant chez elle, une voiture est arrivée et tu n'as pas réagi. Je t'ai tirer en arriere avant qu'elle ne t'écrase et tu t'es evanouie dans mes bras.

\- Alors Mlle Pierce, si je comprend bien, vous m'auriez sauvé la vie ? répondais-je d'une voie suave.

\- C'est exact Mlle Lopez, c'est pourquoi vous avez une dette envers moi dit-elle en se prétant au jeu.

\- Mais qu'elle genre de dette ? » m'enquiérais-je rapidement

Brittany posa alors ses lèvres sur les mienes dans un baiser chaste mais doux et amoureux. Je retrouvais enfin ce goût que je j'aimais tant.

« - Tu vois de quelle dette je veus parler maintenant ? sourit-elle en se détachant de moi

\- Oh que oui. »

Je posais ma main sur sa nuque et l'attirait a moi dans un second baiser qui se fut plus enflammé. Elle profita que ma bouche soit entrouverte pour glisser la langue entre mes lèvres. Celle-ci retrouva son homologue et elles comencèrent une danse sensuelle. Brittany faisait déjà remonter sa main sur mon ventre quand je vis l'heure. 5h43.

« Britt, mon cœur, ne commence pas ça je t'en supplie ! je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter et il faut dormir, on a cours dans seulement 3 heures… » lui murmurai-je pendant qu'elle m'embrassait dans le cou.

Ma blonde m'embrassa langoureusement une dernière fois avant de me souhaiter une bonne fin de nuit. Je me retournais et Brittany veint se coller contre mon dos en enroulant ses bras autour de moi.

Je m'endormais alors, ayant totalement oublié cet abruti du nom d'Artie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV Narrateur

Le reveil veint embêter les deux jeunes filles, plongées dans le sommeil, encore plus colées que la veille. Santana poussa un grognement et Brittany se mit a rire doucement avant de venir parsemer le cou de la brune de baisers doux et mouillés. Elles étaient tellement bien comme ça, elles n'avaient aucunes envie de bouger, au chaud l'une contre l'autre, enveloppées dans une bulle d'amour.

Elles finirent par se lever et, après une bonne douche, désendirent dans la cuisine. Mme Pierce était là, préparant des pancakes.

« Bonjour Santana ! Je ne savait pas que tu avait dormi ici ! dit la jeune femme, souriante, fixant Brittany.

\- Bonjour Susan, ce n'était pas prévu à vrai dire…je suis désolée… répondit la brune, génée.

\- Aucun problême ! Allez asseyez vous les filles, c'est prêt. »

Les deux amantes petit-déjeunèrent puis, vers 9h, elles s'installèrent dans la voiture de Brittany qui conduisit jusqu'à MacKinley.

Elles arrivèrent pile à la sonnerie et la blonde se dirigea à son casier, suivie de près par la latina, qui avait le sien juste à côté.

C'est à ce moment qu'Artie choisit de faire son entrée et il tira la danceuse sur ses genoux avant même que celle-ci ne puisse réagir. Au même instant Santana se crispa d'un coup et lança un regard plus que noir à l'handicapé. Elle l'avait oublié celui là ! Sa colère remonta brusquement et elle s'apprétait à lui lâcher une remarque mesquine quand le jeune homme embassa Brittany à pleine bouche sous le regard outré de la brune. A son plus grand étonnement, la danceuse ne le repoussa pas.

S'en fut trop pour Santana et elle s'enfuit une nouvelle fois en pleurant, ne voulant pas assister à cette horreur et aussi de peur que les lycéens ne la remarque. Elle s'engouffra dans les toilettes des filles et cria que tout le monde devait quiter la pièce. Après le départ de toutes les occupantes, la latina s'éfondra devant une cuvette pour vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans le corps. Le bonheur ce matin l'avait aussi fait oublier sa petite cuite. Il avait maintenant disparu, laissant place à une grande tristesse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La chorale allait bien tôt commencer et certaines personnes comme Rachel se trouvaient déjà dans la salle de musique, chantonnant leur air de St. Valentin. Parmi eux, ce trouvait Brittany. Mais contrairement à ses camarades, elle ne souriait pas, ce qui étonnait tout le monde. Artie avait voulu se mettre à côté d'elle car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa petite amie était-elle triste tout d'un coup. Mais celle-ci veint s'asseoir au dernier rang pour que le jeune homme ne puiss pas la rejoindre.

POV Brittany

Je ne voulait pas qu'Artie me voit pleurer alors je me suis mise dans mon coin. Qu'elle débile ! Encore une fois j'ai tout gaché… Je ne pas eu le courage de repousser mon copain alors que j'aime San plus que tout. Plus que lui.

« Brittany tu veux bien commencer une chanson pour Artie s'il te plait ? » dit Mr Shue.

Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains.

« - Non il ne me plait pas. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais aimé cette fête… répondit-je sous le regard ébailli du jeune handicapé. Et puis je suis désolée Artie mais je ne peut plus continuer comme ça, c'est fini entre nous. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre et ce, depuis longtemps.

\- Sale pute… » murmura le jeune homme avant de partir.

A ce moment, Santana entra dans la pièce, les yeux rougis et gonflés, je suppose par les larmes. Cela me fit énormément de mal de la voir comme ça. Par ma faute. Elle claqua la porte et s'affala sur une chaise devant pendant que Mr Shuester lui fit une remarque. Le cours continua donc mais je n'y portait aucun intérêt, trop occupée à fixer le dos de l'amour de ma vie.

La sonnerie retentit et me fit sortir de mes pensées ( de Santana ). Tous les élèves se levèrent et sortirent de la salle. J'apperçu ma brune entre Puck et Mercedes. Je me levais, courrais vers elle et lui empoignais le bras, la faisant se retourner. Elle me foudroya du regard et je me rendis compte à quel point je l'avais fait souffrir. Le reste des ND s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir et je fermai la porte.

POV Narrateur

« - Que…qu'est que tu fait ! Je ne veux pas te parler ! lâcha la latina.

\- San, je t'en supplit écoute moi… j'ai une chanson pour toi. »

La concernée souffla et veint s'asseoir sur une chaise pendant que Brittany commençait :

**When the rain is blowing in your face,**  
_Quand la pluie coule sur ton visage_  
**And the whole world is on your case,**  
_Et que le monde entier t'observe_  
**I could offer you a warm embrace**  
_Je serais là pour te serrer dans mes bras s'il le faut_  
**To make you feel my love.**  
_Pour que tu saches que je t'aime_

**When the evening shadows and the stars appear,**  
_Quand les ombres nocturnes et les étoiles apparaissent_  
**And there is no one there to dry your tears,**  
_Et que personne n'est là pour sécher tes larmes_  
**I could hold you for a million years**  
_Je te serrerais dans mes bras pendant un million d'années s'il le faut_  
**To make you feel my love.**  
_Pour que tu saches que je t'aime_

_Santana sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues et sourit tendrement à la blonde._

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet,**  
_Je sais que tu n'as pas encore pris ta décision_  
**But I would never do you wrong.**  
_Mais je ne te ferai jamais de mal_  
**I've known it from the moment that we met,**  
_Je l'ai su dès le moment où je t'ai rencontré_  
**No doubt in my mind where you belong.**  
_Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, celui auquel tu appartiens_

_La brune se leva et veint rejoindre Brittany pour commencer une danse lente et sensuelle. Elle plaça ses bras autour du cou de la danceuse et celle-ci ressera l'étreinte._

**I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,**  
_Je mourrais de faim, je me blesserais_  
**I'd go crawling down the avenue.**  
_Je parcourrais le boulevard en rampant_  
**No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do**  
_Non, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut_  
**To make you feel my love.**  
_Pour que tu saches que je t'aime_

**The storms are raging on the rolling sea**  
_Les orages grondent sur la mer agitée_  
**And on the highway of regret.**  
_Et sur les autoroutes du remords_  
**Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,**  
_Même si les vents du changement soufflent librement et violemment_  
**You ain't seen nothing like me yet.**  
_Tu n'as encore jamais rencontré__quelqu'un comme moi_

_Brittany prit Santana par la taille et la souleva au dessus d'elle tandis que la latina positionna ses mains sur les épaules de sa blonde. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un compte de fées, elle croyait voler dans les airs._

**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.**  
_Je pourrais de rendre heureuse, t'aider à réaliser tes rêves_  
**Nothing that I wouldn't do.**  
_Je ferais tout_  
**Go to the ends of the Earth for you,**  
_J'irais au bout du monde pour toi_  
**To make you feel my love**  
_Pour que tu saches que je t'aime_

La chanson se termina et Brittany reposa lentement Santana a terre. Leurs lèvres se frolèrent pendant le chemin et les jeunes filles restèrent colées l'une contre l'autre, front contre front. C'est alors que la blonde approcha doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Santana. Elle avait peur d'un rejet mais pour son plus grand plaisir, la brune, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre combla l'espace entre leur bouche. Le baiser était amoureux et plein de passion. Brittany sussa la lèvre inférieure et si pulpeuse selon elle de la latina. Celle-ci se mit à gémir. Puis, Santana imissa tendrement sa langue dans la bouche de la blonde qui l'acueillit avec joie et elles commencèrent une danse romantique. Au bout de quelques secondes de pur bonheur les deux jeunes femmes rompirent leur échange afin de reprendre leur souffle.

Brittany enfouit son visage dans le cou de Santana et lui chuchota :

« - J'ai quitté Artie tout à leur, avant que tu n'arrives…

\- Je…

\- Chut ne dit rien laisses moi terminer. Murmura la blonde. Je t'aime San, je suis amoureuse de toi depuis que je te connais et cela n'a jamais changer. Je suis désolé d'être allée avec Artie alors que j'étais folle de toi. D'ailleurs je le suis toujours. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, me marier avec toi et avoir des enfants avec toi plus tard. Jamais plus je ne te ferait de mal, je te le promets. Et pour me faire pardonner et aussi parce que samedi c'est la St. Valentin, je t'offres ceci. »

Santana, qui pleurait, attrappa l'enveloppe que lui tendit la blonde et l'ouvrit délicatement. Dedans se trouvait un voyage de cinq jours dans un hôtel quatre étoiles à Paris pour deux personnes.

La latina se jeta dans les bras de la blonde et la serra si fort que celle-ci crut défaillir.

« - Merci… » fut le seul mot qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche.

POV Santana

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'arriver ! Ca y était, Brittany m'avait enfin la place que je désirait dans son cœur. J'étais la plus heureuse du monde !

Après se court instant de regards langoureux, Britt se rua sur mes lèvres. Elle me souleva et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Sans décoller ses lèvres des miennes, ma blonde m'emmena jusqu'au piano où elle me déposa sur le clavier. Trop préssées, nous ne fimes pas attention au bruit des touches de musique. Je me sentais enfin entière.

POV Narateur

Brittany fit s'allonger Santana et celle-ci se retourna, dominant la blonde aussitôt. Très vite, la danceuse entrouvrit ses lèvres et de sa langue, elle demanda à la brune d'en fait de même. La latina lui ouvrit le passage et les deux homologues se mirent à danser ensembles, tandis que les deux corps s'embrasaient rien que sous l'effet de ce baiser. Santana abandonna les lèvres de son amante et se dirigea vers son cou qu'elle parsema de baisers fiévreux. Elle entendit la blonde lâcher un petit gémissement et elle lui infligea alors des carreses pour la faire gémir davantage. Quand elle sentit que la chaleur montait encore plus entre elles, sa main gauche se glissa jusqu'à la cuisse de la blonde et elle lui enleva son uniforme.

Alors qu'elle était désormais en sous-vêtements, Brittany reprit le contrôle et retourna Santana pour la dominer à son tour. Celle-ci se laissa faire et dégrafa au passage le soutien-gorge de sa danceuse. La blonde se releva pour le plus grand bonheur de Santana qui en profita pour contempler sa poitrine parfaite et la carresser du bout des doigts. Elles s'appretaient à faire l'amour sur un piano, dans le lycée alors que tout le monde pouvait les interrompre d'un moment à l'autre mais cela leur étaient égal. Elles étaient amoureuses et se le prouvaient.

Santana se leva à son tour et aida la blonde à lui enlever son propre uniforme. Brittany parcourut alors de ses mains le dos nu de l'hispanique et lui retira aussi son soutien-gorge, tandis que cette dernière emprisonna sa taille pour la faire se rapprocher d'elle.

Elles s'allongèrent à nouveau et la blonde embrassa le cou de la latina tout en écartant ses deux jambes à l'aide de ses genoux.

« - Britt… parvint à dire Santana qui avait de plus en plus chaud.

\- Mhm, marmonna Brittany en relevant la tête du cou de la brune.

\- Arrête toi cinq minutes, je ne t'ai pas encore offert ton cadeau de St. Valentin. »

La concernée sourit grandement et la brune put voir les yeux de son amante briller, comme si elle était une petite fille devant le sapin le matin de Noël.

Santana attrapa sa veste de Cheerios pour prendre le petit paquet rose et le tendit à Brittany. Quand la blonde découvrit le collier d'initiales, elle laissa couler une petite larme de joie.

« - San, c'est tellement beau… dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Donne mon cœur, je vais te l'accrocher….. Voilà maintenant on peut reprendre là où l'on s'étaient arrétées…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler San. Dit la blonde dans un petit rictus

\- Brittany S. Pierce je veux que tu me fasses l'amour sur ce piano maintenant ! ordonna la brune.

\- A vos ordres votre altaisse… »

Brittany descendit petit à petit le long du corps de la latina, elle s'arrêta au niveau de sa poitrine, l'une de ses mains carressant un des deux seins tandis qu'elle lécha avidement l'autre mamelon, ce qui eu pour effet de faire gémir son amante. Elle repris alors son chemin, dessendant toujours plus bas. Elle traça une ligne de baisers mouillés sur son ventre et alors qu'elle embrassait le bas du ventre de la brune, elle entendit que la respiration de celle-ci s'accélérait. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une zone sensible chez Santana et y resta alors plusieurs secondes tandis que l'hispanique n'en pouvait plus. Brittany retira ensuite le bout de tissu gênant et se retint un instant alors que sa bouche se rapprochait toujours plus du centre de la brune. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil afin de rencontrer le regard suppliant de la latina. Elle introduisit alors aussitôt sa langue dans l'intimité de Santana, qu'elle fit tourner en cercle. La brune gémit de plus belle face aux mouvements de la langue experte de sa danceuse.

\- B… fut la seule chose que la latina parvint à prononcer quelques minutes après que la blonde avait entièrement pris possession d'elle.

Brittany se retira aussitôt et remonta jusqu'au visage de celle qu'elle aimait, ravagé par le plaisir. Elle introduisit deux doigts dans la brune qui se cambra alors que la danceuse lui infligeait une série de va et viens tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Santana gémissait de plus en plus fort et la blonde décida de lui faire face. Elle la regarda dans les yeux tandis que la brune cria son nom en atteignant le point de non retour.

La danceuse se logea dans les bras de Santana, entourant sa taille de ses mains, entrelaçant ses jambes aux siennes.

« - Je t'aime aussi… » murmura la brune.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le landemain, Santana et Brittany arrivèrent main dans la main a MacKinley et se fichèrent bien de tous les regards qu'on pouvaient leur envoyer.

Elles arrivèrent en avance dans la salle su Glee club et la brune pris place sur les genoux de la danceuse. Au fur et à mesure que les ND débarquaient, ils étaient étonnés, certains ravis, d'autres comme Kurt poussèrent des petits cris de joie.

« - Je tiens à vous dire que San et moi formons maintanant le couple 'Brittana' ! » expliqua Brittany avec un grand sourire tout comme son amante qui l'embraasa devant les yeux attendris de leurs amis.

Mr Shuester entra dans la pièce et commença :

« - Bonjour les jeunes, comme vous le savez aujourdh'ui et le dernier jour où vous pouvez chanter car demain c'est le début du weekend. Artie n'est pas là donc il ne chantera pas. Qui veut prendre sa place ?

\- Moi ! C'était Santana qui venait de parler sous le grand sourire de sa compagne.

Elle se leva et se mit en place.

\- Je dédie cette chanson à ma merveilleuse petite amie Brittany. » 

**When I was younger**  
_Quand j'étais plus jeune_  
**I saw my daddy cry**  
_J'ai vu mon père pleurer_  
**And cursed at the wind**  
_Et maudire les vents_  
**He broke his own heart**  
_Il a brisé son cœur_  
**And I watched**  
_Et j'ai regardé_  
**As he tried to reassemble it**  
_Pendant qu'il essayait de rassembler les morceaux_

La concernée fixait Santana avec tellement d'amour dans le regard que celle-ci en mourrait de chaud.

**And my momma swore that**  
_Et ma maman a juré_  
**She would never let herself forget**  
_Qu'elle n'oublierait jamais cela_  
**And that was the day I promised**  
_Et c'est ce jour là que j'ai promis_  
**I'd never sing of love**  
_Que je ne chanterais jamais plus de chansons d'amour_  
**If it does not exist**  
_Si ça n'existe pas_

**But darlin,**  
_Mais chéri,_

**You, are, the only exception(4x)**  
_Tu es la seule exception (4x)_

_La blonde laissait librement les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle était tellement heureuse et fière de sa désormais petite-amie. Surtout que celle-ci avait tout avoué à ses parents la veille et qu'ils avaient très bien réagit. Elle était tout simplement heureuse et profitait de la douce voix de Santana. _

**Ive got a tight grip on reality**  
_Je suis accrochée très fermement à la réalité_  
**But I cant**  
_Mais je ne peux pas_  
**Let go of what's in front of me here**  
_Lâcher ce qui est__DEVANT __moi_  
**I know you're leaving**  
_Je sais que tu pars_  
**In the morning, when you wake up**  
_Le matin, quand tu te lèves_  
**Leave me with some proof its not a dream**  
_Laisse-moi avec les preuves que cela n'est pas un rêve_

_Ohh-_

**You, are, the only exception(8x)**  
_Tu es la seule exception (8x)_

**And im on my way to believing it.**  
_Et c'est ma façon d'y croire_  
**Oh, And Im on my way to believing it**  
_Oh, c'est ma façon d'y croire_

A la fin du morceau, Brittany se leva et veint enlasser Santana. Elle lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

« - Je t'aime Santana Lopez.

\- Je t'aime aussi Brittany S. Pierce. »

Dans la pièce, personne n'avait osé dire un mot. Quand les jeunes filles entrelacèrent leurs doigts, tous les ND aplodirent. Brittany ajouta sensuellement à l'oreille de son amante :

« - Que dirai tu d'aller profiter de notre petit séjour à Paris mon amour ?

\- Avec plaisir Britt-Britt. »


End file.
